


惩罚

by linlinX



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	惩罚

“虽说如今我们是和好了，但我可没法那么快原谅你，艾莎。”安娜神情严肃地说。 

“哦，你当然有资格，我很抱歉，安娜……”艾莎难过地说，她泄气地垂下头。 

“我要狠狠地惩罚你，为你冷落我的那么多年，想想看吧，我错过的雪人该有一座山那么高。”安娜的声音还是那么冷漠，带着稍显刻意的威胁语气。 

“无论你想要怎样惩罚，都是我应得的。”艾莎露出歉疚的神色，“你想堆雪人吗，安娜？” 

“堆雪人可不算什么像样的惩罚。”安娜冷冰冰地说，艾莎忍不住瑟缩了一下。 

“你愿意做出承诺吗，艾莎？”安娜问，“无论是怎样艰辛的惩罚？” 

“是，是的，我愿意。”艾莎不安地交握双手，回答。 

安娜抬起下巴，冷淡道：“那你闭上眼。” 

艾莎紧张地闭着眼，一动不动地等待着，眼前是一片焦灼的黑暗，安娜的脚步声渐渐远去，耳边似乎隐约传来悉悉索索的动静，随后——好像过了一个世纪那样久——安娜的声音终于响起：“好啦，现在你可以睁开了。” 

艾莎抬起头，愣愣地看着递到面前的东西。 

一本书。准确来说，是一本童话书。 

她迟疑地转过脸，瞧见安娜脸上还没来得及收起的得逞笑容。 

安娜咳嗽一声，尽力绷住笑意，可惜刚才营造出的紧绷气氛早已荡然无存：“念给我听，艾莎。” 

“这是……？”艾莎接过书，惊讶地翻开。 

“妈妈送给我的生日礼物，我知道你不记得，我的生日你都没来参加。”安娜耸耸肩，艾莎歉意地握了握她的手。 

“我早就想这么做了，给我讲故事，讲到我听够为止，这就是我想到的惩罚。” 

“你太好了，安娜。”艾莎忍不住微笑地说。 

“啊哦，你可不要觉得很轻松。”安娜眨眨眼，“怎么样，你愿意吗？” 

“乐意至极，不如说是我的荣幸。”艾莎舒展开笑容。 

“希望你能坚守自己的诺言。”安娜意味深长地说。 

“我会的，亲爱的妹妹。”艾莎沉思着翻过书，在床畔坐下，思考该怎样讲述这个故事。 

安娜跳上床，敏捷地钻进艾莎的怀里，将头搁在姐姐的肩窝，期待地望着姐姐手里的童话。 

艾莎笑着看了她一眼，揽着妹妹的肩，靠坐在床头，轻轻翻回到开篇。 

房间里响起她温柔的嗓音：“从前，有四只小兔子，他们的名字呢，分别是——弗洛浦茜、莫浦茜、棉棉，还有一个是彼得……” 

窗外树木伸展出枝叶，在夜风中沙沙作响，仿佛作着一曲柔和的伴奏。 

连路过的南风也想继续听下去，可惜被同伴推着挤着从窗前吵吵嚷嚷地跑走。不过它不着急，毕竟谁也不知道，除了无处不在的风与安娜自己——她收到的童话书，全摆出来可以从地面一直堆到天花板，塞满整整好几个大柜子……并且还有多得放不下的呢。   
\-   
*童话书出自《小兔彼得和他的朋友们》


End file.
